Metal Gear: Young Ecsance
by Sonicnshadow321
Summary: Snake is stopping another Metal Gear. One of the strongest. But he soon learns two new members will join him to take it down. Will it be all out chaos or will he allow himself to fight side by side with them?


Snake was getting ready for his mission

Snake was getting ready for his mission. He was slipping on his weapons when, his codec went off. He answered it.  
"Hey Snake, it's Otacon." "Hey Otacon. What's up?" Snake replied. "I hate to spring this on you, but..." "But What!" Snake said. "Well, you're going to have two people coming with you on your mission." "WHAT!" Snake yelled. "I'm sorry. I'll bring them down." Then the call ended. 'Great just what I need, two people getting in my way.' Snake thought as he waited.  
A couple minutes went by until the elevator got to his floor. Otacon walked out with two people. They looked about 19 or 20. There was a boy and a girl. They looked like twins.  
"Snake, these are the people who will be accompanying you." Otacon explained. He placed his hands on there shoulders. "This is Electrus, and this is Mistress." After he finished introducing them there was silence. Mistress eventually broke it. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Snake." she said holding out her hand. "Same here snake." electrus said copying her. "Otacon I wish you would have told me before. The last thing I need is to watch 2 little brats."  
In a quick flash two guns were drawn. One was pointing at snake, the other at mistress. "You're fast." Snake complimented. "Thanks, Snake I hate to leave bad impressions, and I hate when there left on me. So let's compromise, don't call me or electrus a brat and I'll stay out of your way."  
She pulled her gun back and slipped it back into its pocket. She turned to electrus. "Come on, we got to train real quick, before we leave." she commanded. "Right." he replied. Then they turned and left.  
"So Otacon, what's the story with those two." Snake asked. "Well, they are twins. Their mother died when they were very young. Their father died before they were born. They came here and trained since then. And mistress trained under me for a while." otacon explained. "Really." snake said. "Yep so she should know everything I know. And they are both very good with a gun. They never miss a shot. They've done over 75 missions and never failed a single one." "Wow." snake said sounding impressed. "Yeah, lets go check on them." otacon said. They turned and headed toward the elevator.  
They stopped at a small room. It was completely white with a small window. Otacon and Snake both walked toward the window and looked down. Snake saw mistress. She was emptying the bullets out of her gun and replacing them with darts. Otacon pushed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Mistress are you ready?" she turned around and said "Yeah." she turned back around.  
Otacon pushed another button and walls came up from the ground. It looked like a maze. A buzzer sound and she jolted inside. People dressed as soldiers came out and tried to attack her. But, just as otacon had said, she never missed a shot. Other people came hand-to-hand combat with her. She blocked each attack and threw back her own attacks. By the time she got to the end everyone was knocked out.  
Otacon pushed the same button and spoke through the microphone. "Ok, that was perfect. Come up and take a break." "Thanks Otacon." she replied. He pushed another button and the walls descended back into the ground. She walked across to the elevator. a minute later she was on the same level as them. "Ok, I think we should go get electrus." she said. So they went to the elevator and went to electrus's training ground.  
When they got there. Electrus had just finished his training. He was sitting on a white couch sipping some water. "Ready to go Electrus?" she asked. "Sure. Let's go." He replied. They grabbed their things and followed snake. "Bye Otacon!" They both yelled out before they headed out the door with Snake. 'I hope they stay safe.' Otacon thought as they headed out. In just a couple of minutes they were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
